


Passione agrodolce

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Le due nature di Freezer: mostro e artista.Scritta per: We are out for promptBingo: Buffer + Famelico + Hate!sexPrompt: Vegeta x Frieza: "fammi un ritratto"
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: FOOD [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032437
Kudos: 2





	Passione agrodolce

Passione agrodolce

La luce rossastra delle fiamme illuminava l’ambiente, dando vita ad un contrasto con i quadri abbandonati sul pavimento e le lamiere della navicella.

“Male-detto… bastardo… Figlio di puttana!”. La voce di Vegeta era spezzata. Ora era alta in grida roche, ora più bassa, ma sempre frammentata.

Freezer gli morse il collo a sangue, lo teneva bloccato a faccia in su, con il peso del proprio corpo.

Il tiranno ansimava, obbligando il saiyan a prenderlo. Con una mano gli stringeva con forza la coda, indebolendolo, con l’altra lo stringeva alla gola.

“Continua! Continua pure” soffiò Freezer. Gli leccò le labbra, godendosi l’espressione dolorante del saiyan intento ad annaspare.

< In alcuni momenti sembra che l’odio prevalga su ogni altro sentimento nel nostro rapporto… > pensò il principe dei saiyan. Raggiunse Freezer con una serie di testate, graffiandosi a sangue la fronte spaziosa.

“Tu mi rendi famelico! Sei come un buffet che non mi appaga mai. Non sono mai sazio” ringhiò Freezer. Si muoveva selvaggiamente, lasciando che il membro del saiyan lo invadesse sempre più nel profondo.

Gli morse le labbra a sangue, Vegeta si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio di dolore tra gli ansiti continui.

“Bastardo” ruggì nuovamente, tentando inutilmente di prendere aria. I segni delle dita di Freezer violacei sul suo collo.

< … Altre volte invece sembra un altro. Uno spirito superiore che condivide qualcosa di ancora più profondo dell’amore > pensò Vegeta, abbandonando la testa sul cuscino.

‘

_Vegeta lasciò cadere il lembo di tessuto rosso, l’unica cosa che lo copriva._

_“Devo dedurre che tu voglia festeggiare quella strana festa aliena con un po’ di passione?” domandò Freezer._

_Vegeta negò col capo, stendendosi mollemente su un fianco sul letto. I capelli a fiamma gli ondeggiavano intorno al volto abbronzato._

_“Non ti avrei portato in questa stanza. Per quello basta la vostra camera da letto, Lord Freezer”. Scandì con voce passionale._

_Freezer inarcò un sopracciglio. “Allora cosa vuoi, Vegeta?” disse con tono gelido, quasi distaccato._

_Vegeta lo spronò: “Fammi un ritratto”. Indicando una delle tele bianche sul pavimento._

_Freezer piegò le labbra in un sorriso più gentile, meno malevolo._

_“Con piacere” sussurrò._

‘

Vegeta si arcuò e gridò di piacere misto a dolore, mentre raggiungeva l’apice, venendo.

Un suo ritratto, senza veli, in uno scenario di drappi vermigli e campanelle natalizie, era abbandonato sotto l’oblò in un angolo.


End file.
